


【汉荣】情迷小护士（1）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 3





	【汉荣】情迷小护士（1）

随便拉一个轮转规培生聊八卦十有八九对方都会提起儿科的尹净汉医生，这位说起来也是全医院都出名，论资历是目前最年轻的博导，论长相那可是男女通吃，尹医生每天早晨端着咖啡从奔驰车上下来到办公室的这段距离不知道有多少小护士在背后看直了眼。

科室里每天都很忙碌，孩子家长规培生见习生来来往往一波又一波，就算每天下班都直接回家尹医生身边也从来不缺狂蜂浪蝶。别看尹医生从来都笑脸迎人但其实连私人电话号码都没给出去过，他已经有喜欢的人了，一个小护士，儿科唯一一个男护士。

权顺荣上学的时候他们那一届护理班里只有三个男生，拍毕业照的时候还是他站的C位。他脸肉嘟嘟的什么时候看起来都像16岁，可能和这个也有关系吧，他现在是儿科最受欢迎的小护士。要说权顺荣最烦心的事大概就是总要和以前的同学解释AV里都是假的，就算是女护士上班也穿裤子，短裙根本不存在。哦还有男朋友太受欢迎。

权顺荣进儿科工作的时候尹医生也刚来不久，听说是医院重金挖来的人才，一来就独立带组，银色的眼镜腿嵌在金色的发丝里，好一个风度翩翩。早上交班会开完科里的未婚女性都有了点想法，权顺荣暗暗撇嘴，男的越帅越可能是gay，说不定最后钓到他的就是我。

后来某一天交班，最后护士长说尹医生管床的一个孩子和妈妈昨晚一夜未归，让大家注意一下。权顺荣在隔壁床打针的时候忍不住多瞥了两眼那张空荡荡的病床，孩子家长看见了和他讲那个床的小孩真是可怜，小小年纪就肾衰竭了，估计撑不了多久了，他妈妈难过得一直哭，突然昨天晚上就带着孩子不见了，床铺整理的整整齐齐。权顺荣手上利索的又掰开一个安瓿瓶，心里却想到了尹医生查房时温柔摸小孩头的样子和脸上治愈的笑容。

那天权顺荣是白班，下班衣服都换好了却突然听说出事了，孩子和妈妈的尸体在附近的江里捞上来了。他也不知道怎么的，突然拉住了往办公室跑的一个同事非要和人家换班，转身就回去换回了护士服。警察来了和尹医生交接情况，权顺荣远远的看着，尹净汉脸上是他从来没见过的表情。这算不上医疗事故也不会成为尹医生金光闪闪履历里的污点，但是凌晨三点权顺荣捧着一杯热咖啡站在低头写事故报告的尹医生面前时，他就是觉得尹医生难过的要哭了。

“尹医生这个给你喝，写完了就去睡一会吧”权顺荣用小肉手把杯子往前推了推，怯怯的，也不知道自己这样和不和时宜。“其实我没有医生休息室的钥匙，今天是临时加班”尹净汉抬起头来冲他苍白地笑了笑，“真的要哭了”权顺荣想到。夜深了护士站还有另一个同事盯着，他就坐在尹医生旁边陪他写报告，看看他骨节分明的手，看看他失去笑容的脸，明明什么忙也帮不上但就想在这里陪陪他。时针指向四的时候尹净汉在电脑上敲出了最后一个句号，权顺荣支支吾吾的问他要不要去护士休息室睡一会，尹净汉摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心说好。

权顺荣看着尹医生盖着自己从家里带来的天蓝色小被子躺在自己惯常躺的床上还是觉得不真实，尹净汉躺下说了一句谢谢就闭上眼再也没了动静，权顺荣坐在对面的床沿上头靠着梯子盯着他看，心里沉甸甸的，想开口却又不知道说什么，怎样的安慰才够分量？

七点半闹钟响起的时候尹净汉睁眼看见权顺荣在对面睡得四仰八叉，脸颊红扑扑的还打小呼噜。等到九点钟权顺荣自然醒，休息室里早就空无一人，风吹起窗帘，又是一个好天气。


End file.
